looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Show Redux
Note: Please do not edit this page. The Looney Tunes Show Redux is a spin-off of The Looney Tunes Show and also featuring crossover characters. It picks off from where The Looney Tunes Show left off. Episodes Season 3 #Wishing You Down the Well - Daffy and Porky fall down a well. Ned (from The Misfortune of Being Ned) tries to pull them out but gets stuck with them. #Daffy Gets Busted - Daffy gets blamed for something he didn't do, so Tina tries to get him out of the situation. #Ned's New Bike - Ned steals a bike from a gift shop and claims he brought it but the bike ends up getting smashed. #Yours, Mine and Mine - Porky steals an idea from Daffy and claims he came up with it. #Bug's Moving Service - Bugs starts a moving service. #What's Your News? - Bugs and Porky go around town writing news articles. Daffy and Tina have a special announcement near the end of the episode. #Meet the Simpsons - One hour crossover between The Looney Tunes Show and The Simpsons. #Chirag's New School - Chirag Gupta moves in town. #Traffic Ned - Daffy gets a job as a traffic guard but Ned takes over and causes chaos. #Shuffle Boarding - Bugs and his friend Rodney go shuffle boarding with Yosemite Sam. #Hair! - A piece of hair falls down from the sky and mysteriously lands on Porky's head, which makes him think he grew hair. #The Bully Code - Daffy and Ned get bullied. #Self-Esteem Duck - Daffy finds out he has self esteem problems. Tina offers to help him. #Lame Duck House Party - Daffy and Tina decide to throw a house party while Bugs is away and try to make it fun as possible. #Smooth Cruising - Bugs takes the gang on a cruise trip. #Parents Against Weird Stories - Bugs can't handle Lola's parents anymore while Daffy's parents visit but have a dislike towards Tina. #Locked In - Daffy, Porky and Ned accidentally get locked in for a whole night. #Company Picnic - The gang attends a company picnic. #Fudd Virus - Elmer Fudd goes inside his computer to fix a virus but ends up sending himself into other's computers, making them think they have a virus. #Aliens Are In Our House - Daffy and Marvin get abducted by aliens. #Yellow Feather - Sylvester calls up help to catch Tweety. #Watering Can - Daffy and Ned discover something amazing in Ned's backyard. #I Married Daffy - Tina gets worried when Daffy goes missing before their wedding. #I'm Dancing - Tina courages Daffy to take dance lessons. #Lets Have a Car Wash - The gang opens up a car wash to raise money. #Bye Bye Daffy - Daffy gets selected for a 3 month job self exchange program in Europe. #Jumping the Shark - Daffy and Ned literally jump the shark. #I Wanna Watch You Scream! - Ned wants to start a band and goes around town writing songs. #Game Over Ya! - Yosemite Sam thinks it's funny to write false stories about others. Porky gets himself banned from a club. #Lights Out - Bugs, Daffy and Ned believe they blew up a gas station. Season 4 #Fake VHS Openings Are Not Allowed - Warren attempts to make another fake VHS opening. #I'm Not Lion - A Lion escapes from the zoo. #Imagination - Bugs doesn't have an imagination. #Going to the Jungle - Ned thinks he gets lost in a jungle. #River Sailing - The gang goes boating in the river. #Brian Drain - The gang goes on a brain testing show. #Camping - Daffy and Ned go camping in the backyard. #Bugs and Daffy Go to School - Bugs gets sent to management school with Daffy. #The Goat Run - Ned lets the goats get out. #The Bird Parade - #Give It All You Got - #Not Daffy - #Dumb Duck - #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 5 Coming soon Segments *Tweety Tunes *Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner (In 2D form) *Merrie Melodies Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Ned (The Misfortune of Being Ned) *Rodney Rabbit *Lola Bunny Recurring Characters *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *Tweety Bird *Granny *Squeaks the Squirrel *Marvin the Martian *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma Crossovers From time to time crossovers will appear on the show, so here is a list. *Ned (The Misfortune of Being Ned); appears as a recurring character) *Warren Cook (appears as a recurring character) *Caillou Anderson (appears as a recurring character) *Boris Anderson/Boris the Red Teeth Guy (appears as a recurring character) *Herbie (appears as a recurring character) *Pac-Man (appears as a recurring character) *Vinny (Family Guy; appears as a recurring character) *Sebastian the Crab (appears as a recurring character) *Chirag Gupta (appears as a recurring character) *Skunk Fu **Skunk (appears as a recurring character) **Panda **Rabbit **Fox **Dr. Turtle **Ox and Bird **Tiger **Pig *The Simpsons *Batman *Robin *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!; as antagonists) Trivia *Bugs and Daffy will go back to being rivals like the classic Looney Tunes in this series rather than being best friends. Their rivalry will also be handled more seriously. *The character models from The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 are re-used. *Bugs' childhood friend, Rodney Rabbit from the episode Best Friends Redux appears in this series as Bugs' new best friend. *In here Elmer Fudd is both a business man and a hunter. *Sebastian the Crab (who is one of the crossover characters) will be torture prone and will always be receiving misforts. *Daffy is less selfish and more innocent about his actions. *The Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! are portrayed as antagonists due to the low reception they received. Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers